


Taking Care

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [52]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

It took time, it took thought, and it took a particular method. Things could not be rushed when it came to an endeavour such as this. He needed to plan it carefully. Picking up the required steel implement from in front of him, Illya's hand wavered over one section; a corner. After a couple of seconds he changed his mind and moved to a different corner. He licked his lips in anticipation before changing his mind yet again.

"For the love of all that's holy, Illya!" cried Napoleon. "It's just chocolate cake. Stick your fork in and eat it already!"


End file.
